Barry and the Meta's
by ItstheBookworm
Summary: Barry is blinded by a new meta. Whether or not she is actually a villain is yet to be determined. But ever since the portal to Earth Two was opened, it's been hard to tell which metas are from Earth Two or Earth One. A whole new set of metas have shown up, some friends and some foes. Their powers are unusual to say the least. The problem is... he is still blind.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Wohoo! New Flash story… it might crossover with Arrow but they are already technically crossovers right?**

 **Barry: Where am I? How did I get here? Who are you?**

 **Me: Um… my recording studio. I kidnapped you. And you can call me Candy.**

 **Barry: Why am I here?**

 **Me: Because I write fanfiction… and you are the Flash… so I'm writing about you and a case that you have yet to do…**

 **Barry: Let me go Candy.**

 **Me: Ah, not until the end of the chapter… and knowing me that will either be in a flash or… a long long time.**

 **Barry: My friends will worry.**

 **Me: And I've set a trap for them.**

 **Barry: Oh… Arrow won't fall for that.**

 **Me: Trust me. He will.**

 **Disclaimer Here – I don't own the Flash… or the Arrow…. Or anything else that might show up. Except for my villain/non-villain OC's.**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

It was quiet at Central City for once. There was nothing. Then there was a flash of yellow, lightning it seemed, and a man in red stopped in front of an alley way. It was dark but he stood out, a light in the darkness you could say. Shadows clinged to the alley way, making the stretch seem ominous. The man in all red hesitated before slowly moving forward. His footsteps echoed loudly, breaking the quietness.

"Are you sure this is the place Cisco?" Barry asked, looking around.

"I'm positive Barry," the voice replied, talking through the com, "Why?"

"There's nothing here."

Behind Barry a shadowed loomed, someone wearing a black hood appeared behind him. Judging by the figure it was a woman, not a very old one though. She was probably around fifteen or so. Barry suddenly turned around and the girl screamed. When he went to comfort her the girl lunged at him. Her bare hands touched his lower face, the only bare place on him. Everything slowly went dark and Barry went to his knees. Everything faded in and out. Then there was nothing. The last thing he saw was a lock of red. Barry heard a soft gasp.

"I'm sorry… oh my god I'm so sorry…" a soft girls voice said rapidly, "I'm so sorry…"

Then there were soft footsteps running away.

"Barry, what's going on?" Caitlin asked.

"I can't see!" Barry answered, his voice strangled, "I can't see!"

"Hold on Barry, Cisco is on his way."

It took some time but soon Barry heard the sound of the van driving up. Someone's heavy footsteps came at him and then calloused hands touched his shoulder.

"Alright Barry, up and at 'em," Cisco said, gently pulling him up.

"It was a girl… just a girl," Barry said, using Cisco as a guide.

"Dude, you got beat up by a girl?"

Barry tried to punch Cisco, but missed and nearly fell over. Quickly Cisco steadied him and helped him into the van. Like the last time Barry was blind he was completely dependent on his friends for help. He was not looking forward to having to be that dependent on them all over again. And this time he couldn't even see fractions, blurry fractions of anything. It was all black, there was nothing at all.

"Cisco, I can't see anything at all," Barry simpered.

"Not even those blurry fractions?" Cisco asked, helping Barry strap in.

"Nothing!"

"Dude calm down, we'll figure it out."

"I can't calm down Cisco! She stole my sight!"

 _flashflashflashflashflashflashflashflashflash_

A bunch of machines, one with a close up of Barry's eyes, were on in the lab. Caitlin was bustling around, running tests and trying to figure out what happened. Meanwhile Cisco helped Barry change into some more civilian like clothes. Harry, the Earth Two Harrison Wells, was watching without emotion. His hands were clasped below his chin, watching the chaos going on.

"Barry, can you describe what the girl looked like?" Caitlin asked, sitting down, "Maybe she can reverse it… I can't tell when you'll get your sight back otherwise."

"So I might be stuck like this… forever?" Barry asked.

"Unless we can get her to reverse this… so you need to describe her."

"It was dark Caitlin! And she was wearing a hoodie."

"Was there anything on the hoodie?" Harry asked, looking up, "Anything that might give us an idea of who she is?"

"Um… there was a symbol… I would draw it but," he gave a harsh chuckle, "That'd be fun."

"Describe the symbol."

Barry bit his lip, his head facing towards his lap. At first it was silent, but then he started talking.

"It had three triangles making another triangle with a white triangle in the center," Barry said.

"That was the worst description I've ever heard," Cisco muttered, ignoring the glare Caitlin gave him.

"It will help though, I'll get right on it," Caitlin said, heading towards the computer.

 _flashflashflashflashflashflashflashflashflashflashflashflashflash_

There was silence for over an hour. The only sound was the typing on the computer and the beeping from the machines around them. It took a second, only one second, to break the silence. A small triumphant noise from Caitlin, one that normally they would never hear at all, caused Barry to jump and his head to turn towards the noise.

"What?" Barry asked.

"I found it, CCP. Central City Public," Caitlin said.

"High School?" Cisco questioned, "Dude I hated that place."

"I'm going through the list of students now."

"It was a girl… she was petite I remember…" Barry said softly.

Caitlin glanced up at Barry, staring at his blank eyes. Then she flinched and went back to the list.

"Anything else you can remember?" Caitlin asked, scrolling through the list of pictures and names.

"Red… she had red hair," Barry added.

There was more silence. Caitlin scrolled through pictures and names. Then she stopped at one. The girl had long red hair, eyes the color of the sea, and tan skin. For a second Caitlin freezed on the name before clicking on the link on her name, more information popped up. The girl's name was Mabel Matthews, she was a Sophmore, and was also a straight A student.

"I found her."

 **Me: YOU CAN GO NOW! SHUT UP AND STOP BUGGING ME! IT'S ONLY BEEN A FEW HOURS!**

 **Barry: *cheers and jumps* Yes! *speeds out the door***

 **Review Here – Barry will come back if you review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Whoa, I updated fast.**

 ***red lights and alarms blaring***

 **Barry: What the hell?**

 **Me: Ooooo, our guests are here.**

 ***a bunch of chains slowly come down from the roof, holding Oliver***

 **Barry: Oliver!  
Oliver: *glaring at me***

 **Me: Hello! I'm Candy, welcome to my recording studio.**

 **Oliver: Let us go. *arrow voice***

 **Me: *squeals* I've always wanted to hear that voice. Anywho, you're my prisoner yada yada yada. You'll find I'm actually really sweet.**

 **Barry: She's not lying.**

 **Me: I even gave him cookies!**

 **Disclaimer – Come to the Dark Side, we have cookies.**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Barry ended up staying the night at Star Labs. This was just for overnight observations and also so that he wouldn't try going after Mabel. Having no sight made it hard for him to use his super speed. This is why they called in an expert… well… a sort of expert. Heavy footsteps echoed throughout Star Labs, Barry sitting up abruptly and blinking his useless eyes. It took him a bit to realize he didn't have his sight and a few minutes for him to panic realizing that he was completely vulnerable to whoever was there.

"Barry, to your left," an amused yet gruff voice said.

Almost immediately Barry sprung up, tripping over his own two feet, and falling to the ground. There was intense panic for a second before someone caught him. The arms were strong and his hands were calloused. Barry scrabbled at the persons arms.

"Calm down Barry, it's just me. Caitlin called me in," Oliver said, hoisting Barry back to his feet.

"Oliver? Thanks," Barry whispered softly, letting go of Oliver's arms.

For a second Oliver's hands lingered on his shoulders, making sure he was steady before letting him go. Barry nearly panicked before calming himself down. This was stupid, why was he panicking? It wasn't that bad. He's done this before. But, then he knew that this could be permanent.

"Hey, it's okay Bear. You know, I've been blind before. Wasn't permanent, but was long enough that I picked up a few tricks. Caitlin asked if I could teach you," Oliver explained, "I even know Braille."

"How?" Barry asked.

"Kinda a long story," Oliver clasped his back, causing him to jump, "But, I'm here to help."

Barry's phone buzzed in his pocket and he fumbled around to grab it. When he found it he realized he couldn't see what it said. His hands shook slightly.

"Barry, it's okay. Is it okay if I look at it?" Oliver asked, softly yet still a bit gruff.

It took a few minutes for him to realize what Oliver said and, when he did, he gave Oliver his phone silently.

"It's a message from Captain Singh," Oliver told him, "He's telling you to come in. There's a crime."

Barry tensed slightly, "Oliver… I can't do it. I can't do my job anymore…"

"Yes you can Barry."

"They'll fire me anyways. No one wants a disabled person working in forensics…"

"You aren't disabled, you're special. Barry, haven't you noticed any changes yet?"

For a second Barry was about to say that he didn't, but then he stopped and actually thought; his hearing was better then ever and so was his sense of touch. He hadn't had anything to eat since he went… blind. God he hated that word. He didn't want it to apply to him.

"Can you call Joe for me Oliver…?" Barry asked hesitantly.

"Alright," Barry could here Oliver scrolling through his contacts, before clicking on one, "Here."

Oliver put Barry's phone to his ear and hesitantly Barry held it there. There was the slight static sound to it and the ringing seemed louder than normal, but still at a manageable level. He felt that Oliver turned down the volume a bit before giving it to him. It was still pretty loud though.

"Barry?" Joe asked, answering the phone, "You're late again."

"I can't go to work…" Barry said softly, "It's a long story…"

"Barry what happened?"

He felt Oliver's hands on his shoulder, steadying him. Once again he was immensely thankful for Oliver being there for him.

"There's this new meta… she takes away your senses… I can't see…" Barry whispered softly, his head hanging down, "We don't know if it's permanent or not."

"Oh Barry…"

"Can you just… make an excuse? We're working on finding her but she dropped off the grid."

"Alright Barry, but if this is longer than a week you're explaining."

He heard the dial tone after Joe hung up. Slowly, he took the phone away from his ear and felt around for the button to turn off the phone. Then he put his phone back in his pocket, making sure it was actually in before letting it go.

"You okay Barry?" Oliver questioned softly.

Barry hadn't even realized he was vibrating until Oliver asked that.

"No." Barry replied.

"Alright. Now, time to learn how to cope."

 _flashflashflashflashflashflashflashflashflashflashflash_

He could hear Oliver sniggering above him. This wasn't the first time today he ended up on his butt. There was already bruising, he was sure of it. If there wasn't he'd be surprised. A calloused hand touched his own, gently pulling him back to his feet. It wasn't even Oliver fighting against him, Oliver was just letting him wander around. He just kept running into things and falling down.

"Sense the area Barry, use your instincts. Come on," Oliver said, gently pushing him into the center, "I'm not even spinning you in circles."  
"It feels like you are," Barry answered.

"That's your doing."

Barry stuck his tongue out in the direction of Oliver's voice, who just laughed at him. The second he did that though the meta alarm went off. Cisco, who had been watching to make sure Oliver didn't permanently harm him, cursed and looked started typing on the computer.

"What the…? There's a meta that just appeared outside Star Labs… but now she's gone. The elevator just opened," Cisco said.

There were soft footsteps echoing throughout the lab, yet it seemed no one else could hear it. Barry's head turned towards the footsteps. Suddenly they stopped and everyone else gasped as a young girl appeared.

"What? What's going on?" Barry demanded.

"I heard that this was a safe place…" a woman's voice said, sounding older than Mabel, "But I didn't know the Flash was blind."

"I wasn't, a meta did this."

"What's your name?" Oliver demanded.

"I'm Sylvia, Sylvia Ness," the girl said.

"What does she look like?" Barry whispered to Oliver.

"Short brown hair, heart face, grey eyes, petite," Oliver responded, "Can't be older than seventeen."

He heard the soft footsteps come towards him. There was a second that he tensed up; also slightly disappointed that it wasn't actually Mabel. The soft hand rested on his shoulder.

"GHOST! That's your meta name," Cisco suddenly exclaimed, "Cause you're like a ghost."

Barry could practically hear her blink in confusion. Then he felt her hand leave his shoulder. It caused him to spiral a little, fear creeping back before managing to steady himself.

 **Me: THE END! JK, merry Christmas to everyone btw.**

 **Oliver: Sylvia Ness? What kind of name is that?**

 **Me: A very good one. Does anyone have a name for Mabel btw?**

 **Barry: Sensory Snatcher.**

 **Me: Not you Barry you're an idiot.**

 **Review Here – Seriously, anyone have names?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: So like, I might not be able to update for a bit… I'm going to my Dad's and then coming back after a few days… then going back to my Dad's for a while. And then that's around the time school starts again so there's that. And I'm hopefully going to be part of a play and that will take time as well… So honestly I don't know how often I'll be able to update during that time until summer starts… I apologize for this but I will update whenever I possibly can. Hopefully I'll get a laptop at my Dad's and then switch this to Google Doc's and update it from there.**

 **Barry: Whoa, how many excuses are in that explanation?**

 **Me: A lot, but they are all good ones. I don't have a laptop at my Dad's yet.**

 **Oliver: *still tied up in chains* Excuses, excuses.**

 **Me: Shut up. *gags him with a cookie***

 **Oliver: *growls around cookie, before biting into it***

 **Barry: I wouldn't do that if I were you.**

 **Me: Oh shush Barry. Anyways, I haven't gotten many reviews about names for Mabel… please send some in.**

 **Disclaimer Here – No seriously, I need names**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

It had been a few days since Sylvia had showed up. There were now articles about the Ghost of Central City working with the Arrow since the Flash had mysteriously stopped fighting crim. A rumor mill had started about what had happened to the Flash. Some said that he died, some said he had gotten captured, others were along the lines of him deciding that Central City was better off on their own. None of these were true and none even came close to the real thing. Barry was blind… and he had just lost his job because of it.

"Come on, we're going for a walk," Oliver said coming up behind him.

"Ollie…" Barry grumbled, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the cortex.

"No arguments, let's go."

Barry felt Oliver touch his shoulder, letting him know he was there, before slowly gripping his upper arm. Slowly Barry got to his feet, with Oliver's help. Then he felt around for his cane, the one that Sylvia got him. He was almost one hundred percent sure that it was white with a red tip. If it wasn't he'd eat his own shoe. Actually, he wouldn't… but you get the point.

"Why are you even still here Ollie? Sylvia can handle Central City," Barry muttered.

"Cause my little brother needs my help," Oliver said, ruffling Barry's hair, "And Laurel can handle Star City with Thea and the others help."

"They'd do better with you there."

Oliver nudged Barry lightly, watching as the younger boy used his cane to get around. There was still a lot that Barry still needed to learn a lot about being blind, but he could manage. At slow speeds at least; running and super speed running was out of the question at the moment. Yet Barry was getting antsy, he couldn't stand not being able to run fast. He needed the wind on his face.

"Are you saying you don't like my company Bar?" Oliver asked.

"NO! I like having you here… it's just… shouldn't you be in Star?" Barry questioned, stopping.

"You need me hear Bear, more than they do. If they need anything I'll be there… but until then I'm sticking with you."

Barry let his head drop to his chest, biting his lip. There was silence around them, only the sounds of the pipes gurgling and the machines beeping breaking it. Then a hand rested on his shoulder and Oliver sighed softly, a normal person wouldn't be able to hear it but then again Barry wasn't normal. Then he heard the sound of something, he couldn't exactly describe what it sounded like.

"Sylvia…?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I'll explain my powers later… at least the stuff that we have figured out," Sylvia added, "Anyways… I found her. I found Mabel."

 _flashflashflashflashflashflashflashflashflashflashflashflashflashflashflash_

This time Barry wouldn't take no for an answer. He enlisted Oliver in helping him change into his Flash costume. It was a very uncomfortable and long process. Let's just say that by the end his face was very warm and if he ever got his vision back he would not be able to look at Oliver the same way again.

"Ollie… thanks," he whispered softly.

"Come on Barry, we need to go," Oliver said.

Then he was led outside. It took some time but Oliver managed to help Barry onto the bike, helping him up. They sped across Central before stopping outside what sounded like a cemetery. It is difficult to explain the way he knew the difference, so let's just say it smelled terrible. Oliver helped Barry off the bike and gave him back his cane. Together the trio walked into the cemetery.

"She was here… but she saw me," Sylvia said, strips of what sounded like cloth blowing through the breeze.

Cisco had designed Sylvia's suit to look like a ghosts costume, but yet still be light weight and easy to maneuver in. Barry hadn't seen it, obviously, but from what Oliver had described it seemed cool. The leather was whitish and grey apparently, skintight, with strips of leather around her waist flowing off. These strips could be used as a weapon if needed, like a whip, and would come off if pulled. Not that it mattered. Apparently Sylvia could become transparent and wisp like, no one could touch her in that form.

"So she might not be here?" Barry asked, his hope dwindling.

"She might be," Sylvia muttered softly.

"Ghost, how did you find her in the first place?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know… I heard voices when I was jumping from dimension to plane to dimension. They told me to go to the cemetery."  
"And you listened?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

By the sound of both of their voices, Oliver was not impressed and Sylvia was annoyed. But he was talking Oliver's side on this. Why would you listen to voices in your head? Who does that? Then he heard it. A soft voice, the same soft voice of the girl who stole his sight; Mabel. He could practically see again. Yet it was still dark. Soooo dark. He wanted his sight back.

"Jake… please… You have to help me… I can't control it," Mabel whispered.

Barry could hear the fear in her voice.

"Just don't touch anyone," a baritone voice replied, deeper than anything he's heard before.

"I can't help it! I want to be able to hug again Jake… I want to be able to feel people," Mabel said.

"You hurt them Mabel! You can't do it!"

"You have to help me Jake, you heal… Heal me! Make me normal again!"

"Mabel… you'll just take my senses away too… I can't."

"Jake…"

"I can't Mabel. I'm sorry."

"I HATE YOU!"

"Mabel don't!"

There were hurried footsteps running out of wherever the hell they were. Then someone ran into Barry, causing him to tumble over. With quick reflexes Barry was caught by Oliver. The footsteps didn't even falter, they continued running. Barry blinked, for two seconds he could see again. He had seen! But it didn't last. His eyesight was gone again. But his hope grew again.

"I WILL KILL YOU JAKE! OR EVEN WORSE! I'LL TAKE SOMETHING FROM YOU!" Mabel screamed, her voice loud.

 **Me: What did Mabel do now? Who is this Jake? All good questions, no good answers.**

 **Oliver: You should probably just put this under a crossover.**

 **Me: Why would I do that?**

 **Oliver: Because I'm in it…?**

 **Barry: You're the only one.**

 **Oliver: So?**

 **Me: Shut up.**

 **Review Here – Seriously, give me superhero/villain names for Mabel…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: WHY WON'T ANYONE HELP ME! IF I GIVE YOU MORE INFORMATION ON MABEL'S POWERS WILL SOMEONE GIVE ME SUPERHERO/VILLAIN NAMES FOR HER?!**

 **Barry: Most likely yes.**

 **Oliver: Same.**

 **Me: Fine, in this chapter. Also, I do ship ColdFlash but this pairing will not show up.**

 **Disclaimer Here – Lalalalalalalalalala I need superhero/villain names lalalalalalalala**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Barry would not calm down. Not after being able to see, for even a short amount of time. They hadn't managed to capture Mabel. Somehow the girl had managed to avoid capture from both Sylvia and Oliver. But his head was still spinning. Whoever this Jake was… they had to find him. He might be able to give Barry his eyesight back. How he wanted his eyesight back.

"Barry, we don't even know who this Jake is!" Sylvia said.

They were both at the lab, only Cisco and Caitlin around. Oliver was out fighting Captain Cold, who was making a nuisance of himself. Cisco kept teasing Barry, saying that Captain Cold was trying to get his attention. To be honest, that most likely was accurate.

"It has to be someone Mabel knows, has to be around the time of the particle accelerator exploding, name is Jake, and you guys know what he looks like," Barry pleaded.

"Alright," Sylvia sighed.

Then she walked away, her footsteps light as a feather. Barry fiddled with the cane Cisco made him, it had a few things that would help him. He could hear them whispering, talking under their breaths. Before Caitlin sighed unhappily and started typing. But then someone walked in, he heard the footsteps and they were to heavy to be anyone he knew, but too light to be Oliver's.

"Who are you?" Barry asked loudly.

He heard them jump before someone responded.

"You're the Flash aren't you?" Jake asked, "But I know why you can't do this anymore… you can't see."

"Yeah, but you still haven't answered my question."

"I think you know who I am."

"Jake," Sylvia whispered, drawing Jake's attention to her.

"Yeah, and I've come to help so you can send those things back to where they came from Ghost," Jake answered.

"No."

"Fine."

Barry felt the need to speak up now, standing up and using his cane to move towards Jake's voice. He might be unable to see, but Oliver had taught him how to case in his surroundings and use his instincts. There was tension in the air, so tight he could barely breath because of it.

"What do you mean?"

"I can help you Flash. I'm sure you know what my abilities are. I know you overheard Mabel and my conversation."

"Tell me Jake, how can you help?"

He heard Jake step closer, and the sound of something growling. His hairs stood on end and he had to bite the inside of his cheek in order not to move.

"I can heal. I'm a doctor, was working on a patient when the particle accelerator exploded. In fact that patient was Mabel. She was deaf before. I can heal people now, Mabel takes their senses by touching. I don't need touch," Jake explained.

"Barry, this could be good," Caitlin said, "You can help Sylvia fight the crime. Oliver can go back home. You will have your sight back!"

To be honest Barry wanted it so bad, but he stayed quiet.

"I will heal you Barry. But that's all. I'm not staying. I don't want to be part of your little vigilante group," Jake said.

"We don't expect you to be," Sylvia reassured him.

"As long as you don't expect it…"

To say he wasn't expecting the hand touching his eyes was an understatement. It freaked him out. Barry tensed up and he heard Caitlin's hurried footsteps to him. Searing pain went throughout his head, a headache pounded and Barry wanted to curl up. Then suddenly all the pain ended and he opened his eyes slowly. Jake wasn't what he imagined him to be. He was an African American young man, not much older than Barry himself. For once Barry got to see Sylvia himself. Surprisingly enough Oliver's description of her was accurate. She had a heart face, was tan, her eyes were a piercing grey with almond eyes, and her hair was a light caramel brown color and was increasingly short and layered. Currently, she wasn't in her heroine suit. Instead she was wearing a white lace top, dark jeans, and a gray boots.

"Can you see us Barry?" Caitlin asked hesitantly.

"Yeah…" Barry replied, wincing at the brightness of the cortex.

Behind Sylvia were a few dark looking dogs, their eyes red and what looked like blood was on their maw. Their fur was shaggy and matted, as though they hadn't had a good grooming in forever. His other senses were still on overload so he could still hear the panting of their breath, the clicking of their claws on the ground whenever they moved.

"A-are those… hellhounds?" Barry asked, shading his eyes.

Caitlin made a soft noise and turned down the lights, making it easier on his eyes. Barry blinked a few times and managed to look around a little. The lab looked the same, other than the new heroine outfit. It was a low top with whitish leather like fabric that was skin tight; her mask only covered the top half of her face and wasn't connected to the rest of the outfit. Coming from the back of her hip was a longish torn piece of fabric that brought the whole look together.

"Whoa… okay… that's a cool outfit…" Barry mumbled.

"Yes that was a hellhound," Sylvia said, looking at Jake.

"Guys… Mabel struck again. She is a little away from Captain Cold. Barry, she's taking away senses again."

 **Me: Well, I lied. Anyways, Mabel takes away senses but her senses become stronger with every sense she takes away. Basically she gets superhuman senses…**

 **Barry: In other words, her taking my sight gives her better vision.**

 **Me: And another meta shows up in the next chapter, I already have a name for him though. Jake has one too but it's not gonna show up again.**

 **Disclaimer Here – I NEED NAMES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: THANK YOU SO MUCH ALYXX FOR THE AMAZING NAMES!**

 **Barry: *laughing***

 **Me: Shut up.**

 **Oliver: Oh dear…**

 **Me: Anyways, let's continue.**

 **Disclaimer Here – So, you'll find out the name I used for Mabel in here.**

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

It was the first time that Barry worked with Sylvia and, let's just say, he kinda liked the help. Sure, her powers were kinda creepy (basically she could go into other planes of existence and dimensions and summon things from another plane and bring it here). It made her terrifying in battle, she constantly summoned something or another or jumped into another plane. Barry just moved fast and captured whoever it was quickly. But this time it was Mabel and Mabel would just take his sight again.

"Ghost, it's mostly going to be on you to get Mabel. I'll distract her," Barry said.

"Flash, be careful," Sylvia responded, disappearing from view.

It had taken many trial's and error's for Cisco and Caitlin to make a comm that worked in all the planes for Sylvia. They had finally managed it, with the help of Harry of course. Now whenever Sylvia jumped from plane to dimension to plane they could still talk together.

"There's another Meta!" Barry exclaimed as he ducked out of the way.

Silvery blue electricity shot at him from the hands of a young male with the sides of his head shaved, a blond Mohawk like hair style was prominent. His eyes were an electrifying blue, like his energy of electricity. Barry barely made it out of the way of the flow of electricity before it hit him. For once Barry saw all of Mabel and she terrified him. Her blue eyes were narrowed angrily at him, her hands were glowing a ruby red.

"Uh guys, why is there a red aura around her hands?" Barry asked hesitantly.

"Barry be careful," Cisco warned.

"It's possible that she's taken so many senses that her powers had to grow in order to accommodate the influx," Caitlin observed, "Now she might not need touch in order to get your senses… Barry be extra careful."

Sylvia popped into the conversation, "So what do we do?"

She also popped into existence next to Barry, who was behind a building. The Mohawk dude shot another beam of silvery blue electricity at them. At the same time a power line shot energy into him in the form of more electricity. Next to him Sylvia took a sharp intake of breath.

"If he can take energy from inanimate objects… what about animate?" Sylvia asked.

"Tell us what's going on," Harry ordered.

"The new meta is taking energy from the power lines and things around him," Barry said, grabbing Sylvia and rushing them to a new place as the newest meta shot energy at them.

"Does he have a Mohawk?"

"Yeah?"

Harry cursed and leaned back in his chair, "That's Sparks. Barry get out of there."

Before Barry could question him he felt a pull in his chest. He toppled over and pressed a fist into the ground, gasping for air. Slowly he could feel himself weakening, his life draining. Behind him a steady stream of red and gold energy, sparking out like lighting, was getting sucked into Sparks. Then heading towards him he saw a ruby red beam of light. He barely managed to dive out of the way. Yet the red and gold energy kept coming out of him. Then all of a sudden it stopped and the energy between them snapped back into Barry. Sylvia appeared next to him and gathered up Barry before popping into a different plane. This plane seemed subdued, all grays and blacks. There was nothing there but them and the rushing of winds. Then they were in Star Labs, outside of the plane.

"What?" Barry asked softly.

"I sent a Nihil Nervorum Putant at him," Sylvia explained, "It's basically a creature that has no life force energy in it."

"Life force energy?" Cisco asked confused.

"It means if Sparks tries to get energy from it, all it will do is give him bad energy that will eat at the energy he already has. If he's smart he'll stop feeding from it, cause eventually he wouldn't even have enough energy for his powers."

"Dude!"

Caitlin rushed at Barry with an extra calorie protein bar, hopefully bringing back up his energy. Currently Barry was in danger zone, with most of his energy sapped away by Sparks. It had caused his heart beat to return to normal and that was low for Barry. This was the danger zone. In fact, this could make Barry sick; incredibly sick.

"Barry, eat the protein bar," Caitlin ordered.

There were footsteps again, his eyesight was flickering. It nearly made him panic. What if he hadn't completely gotten out of the way of Mabel's ruby red beam hands? Then there was a dark face in front of him and a heavy hand on his shoulder. The eyes in front of him glowed gold and the hands on his shoulder started glowing gold as well.

"Jake?" Sylvia asked hesitantly.

Barry felt his energy returning slowly and his eyesight stopped flickering again. He slumped forward tiredly, getting caught by Jake. The hands were surprisingly gentle and lifted him onto a seat. Then there were heavy footsteps, Oliver's. He entered the room, more wrinkles on his face than last time Barry saw him, and he looked tired.

"Barry!" Oliver exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ollie," Barry sighed softly.

Oliver glared at Jake, who was still looming over Barry to make sure he was okay.

"Ollie, this is Jake. He's a meta," Barry explained, looking at Oliver.

Immediately Oliver rushed over to Barry. At first he was shocked then he realized what Oliver was doing. He sighed softly and pushed away from Oliver.

"Jake managed to restore my sight… he heals," Barry explained.  
Oliver glanced over to Jake, who was still completely quiet. There was a small nod of thanks from Oliver, who would never speak it, and Jake acknowledged it.

"But we have a new issue to deal with," Sylvia said, "Sparks."  
"His real name is Alek Samson, he used to be a scientist before the 'explosion' in Earth Two. He got the power to take energy from anything and change it into different forms," Harry explained.

"Different forms?" Oliver asked.

Harry just shrugged. There was silence that reigned over them for a bit before Cisco broke it.

"RUBY SENSES!"

 **Me: Sorry for the late update. But yes, Mabel's name is Ruby Senses. And the reason for Alek's name being Sparks is because I noticed that Earth Two's metahuman's names were extremely stupid. (Iris probably chose them)**

 **Barry: If I say anything here it will get me in trouble either way.**

 **Oliver: Same.**

 **Me: Shut up you two.**

 **Oliver: You're the one that locked me up in here.**

 **Barry: He's still chained up.**

 **Me: Yeah… sorry.**

 **Oliver: Barry has refused to untie me.**

 **Barry: Candy is scary… and she gives me candy for being good.**

 **Me: Barry likes butterscotch. *stage whisper***

 **Oliver: You betrayed me for butterscotch!**

 **Review Here – Sooooo, butterscotch?**


End file.
